2018/Jan-Jun/Announcements/Staff Updates
January 02 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey Gaians, Happy new year to all! Our first Ask the Staff of 2018 will take place on Tuesday, January 9, 2018 at 4:00pm PST! Hope to see you all there! If you can't make it, please feel free to ask a question in our pre-event thread here! 03 Pop Cast with it amy! * Pop Cast with it amy! Hello, everyone! Join me for today's Pop Cast, where I'll be doing a small review of Gaia from last year, and a little bit about what Gaia for 2018! I'll be keeping it short and sweet today, and the stream will end around 3PM PST! See you there! 04 Project Tie-Dye Ticket Color Scheme Update * Project Tie-Dye Ticket Color Scheme Update On February 1st, the color scheme choices for the Project Tie-Dye Ticket will be changing! Check out the new options here~ Any tickets submitted before February 1st still have the option of using the current color schemes. Tickets submitted on or after February 1st can choose from the new schemes. More information about the Project Tie-Dye Ticket can be found here. If you have any additional questions, e-mail us at project-recolor@gaiaonline.com 09 Generator Parcel Ticket Changes * Generator Parcel Ticket Changes Hey Gaians! We would like to announce the retirement of the Generator Parcel Ticket. All Generator Parcel Ticket requests submitted by 11:59pm PDT on April 1, 2018 will be honored. On April 2, 2018 all remaining Generator Parcel tickets not submitted will expire and will be replaced with a Perfect Parcel. We understand the popularity of this ticket was largely due in part to the chance of designing your own item generator and hate to see this go. With that in mind, we have decided we will be giving users the opportunity to create their own dream item generators in the form of community contests such as the Community Picks contests from time to time. Thank you for your understanding. Want to submit your Generator Parcel? Check out the Generator Parcel Rules and follow the instructions. 09 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Our first Ask the Staff of 2018 is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PST! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for the next ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 10 Pop Cast with it amy and Arli * Pop Cast with it amy and Arli Hi everyone! Join it amy and I for today's Pop Cast where we will be talking about Gaia, the new monthly chance item, anime, and really a little bit of everything! The chatroom is open over at Pop Square Live. We would love for you to come hang out and join us. The stream will end around 3pm PST! See you there! 11 Secure Server Testing Has Begun! * Secure Server Testing Has Begun! We are currently preparing for a really large server upgrade. If you are experiencing any problems that was introduced today, please let us know through the bug report thread. Thank you! Bug Report Thread 11 Avatar and Outfit saving is fixed * Avatar and Outfit saving is fixed There are quite a few bugs happening with the new server code. We've just fixed avatar saving, and will move on to other bugs. Sorry for the trouble! We're working as fast as possible! 11 Paypal payment is Fixed * Paypal payment is Fixed Paypal payments was also broken from the update. We are working on granting the missing GCash for those who purchased GCash between 4:20pm and 6:00pm, PST. Sorry for the trouble! 11 Missing GCash payment granted * Missing GCash payment granted For those who had trouble with GCash payment earlier today, your GCash and bonus items should be granted now. Thank you for your patience! 12 Towns and zOMG bug fixes: * Towns and zOMG bug fixes: fixed missing avatars in towns, zOMG and flash spaces fixed wishlist item detail page error fixed broken images in signatures More fixes to come. Thank you for your patience! 12 Booty Grab Fixed, but Aquarium Signatures Blocked * Booty Grab Fixed, but Aquarium Signatures Blocked Booty Grab should be once again working. However, Aquarium tanks doesn't run on HTTPS so they are not showing up in signatures. Please wait while we figure out a solution to this problem. 12 Booty Grab Fixed, but Aquarium Signatures Blocked * Booty Grab Fixed, but Aquarium Signatures Blocked Booty Grab should be once again working. However, Aquarium tanks doesn't run on HTTPS so they are not showing up in signatures. Please wait while we figure out a solution to this problem. 12 Lucky Catch & Golden Catch fixed * Lucky Catch & Golden Catch fixed Both Lucky Catch and Golden Catch had been fixed. It was fixed a few hours ago but sleep got me before I could post this staff alert. 12 Outfit purchasing and Registration fixed * Outfit purchasing and Registration fixed The outfit marketplace is working once more, and registration is also back online. 12 Marketplace Auctions still broken * Marketplace Auctions still broken Marketplace auctions that took place between Thur 4pm till Fri 11am PST were stuck in a long wait line, so many of you might not have received your purchased items yet. We're working hard on completing those requests and the transactions should be completed later today. Thank you for your patience. 12 Lanzer broke the site again * Lanzer broke the site again Sorry I messed up some configuration and some of the site images are now missing. As a result, the site header is missing and the header is a barren wasteland. The fix had been applied but might take an hour for our caching services to catch up. Sorry for about that! 12 A note about recent hacking incidents * A note about recent hacking incidents We had received reports of hackers phishing for other Gaians's IP addresses. We're working around the clock to block or remove any of these attempts. Currently all user submitted images go through our proxy services, and next week we will be upgrading the Towns 2, Rally, and Virtual Hollywood servers. Unfortunately, Towns 1 is too old for us to perform the upgrade, so we might have to shut down the old Towns 1 moving forward. The code for Towns 1 is 12 years old and our tools can't even compile them anymore. Our longer term goal is to move Towns to HTML5, which will enable it to work in mobile platforms also. But until then, we'll do everything in our power to ensure that Gaia is safe. 13 Marketplace, achievements and daily reward for Jan 12 delayed * Marketplace, achievements and daily reward for Jan 12 delayed Hello everyone, The recent server upgrades also affected our scheduler which handles events such as marketplace listing expiration, achievement granting, daily reward granting, as well as notifications and search engine update. We are working to bring those tasks back online, and everything on Jan 11 is up to date, while tasks scheduled for Jan 12 from 1am to 11am are still being processed. We will be working to restore functionality for the mobile app later today. Stay tuned! 13 Flash Spaces on restricted access * Flash Spaces on restricted access Until we fix the security issue with the flash spaces next week, flash spaces will be limited to users who registered on Gaia before December, 2017. Codemonkey is working around the clock to bring you the security fix! Thank you for your patience.